Squidward loses his tape
This is taken from my old blog, which was hacked and deleted. I figured I would put it here, to document all of the experiences I had with this old Cassette. A reminder though, my blog had some vulgar language, so if you can't handle some of that, please, don't read this. Day 1 So, I found this strange trash can around my city. Being the dumpster diving freak I am, I went into it. What I found would later change my life. It was a VHS Tape. Something nobody uses anymore. It had a label on it that had crude writing on it saying "Sponge lost tape." I was excited. I liked seeing things that the public couldn't see initially or anymore, like lost media, and this being Spongeboop. I enjoyed that show as a child. How I was able to deduct that from the title, I have no idea. But tomorrow I'll check this out. Day 2 I smashed the tape into my CD player. Nothing was on it. I thought it was a glitch, so I smashed it into my Nintendo 64. All that appeared was an image saying "lol you dummy" with mario eating my organs. I took it out, turned off the N64 Control Deck, and smashed it into my Intellivision II console. To my surprise, the VHS actually ran. There were four things on the menu, which I'll list for you now # Pilot Episode. Rev. 1 # Fear of a Krabby Patty. Original Concept # Blow up your house # Clearly cursed episode you dummy I watched Pilot Episode Revision 1, and it wasn't all that different from the first episode of spongebob, aside from scenes being missing once in a while, and sometimes red pixels would appear on spongebob, but it's a VHS. Those things can be glitchy. I'll check out the second episode tomorrow, for now, I'm tired. I think I was tired when watching that episode, let's be real, I heard some strange noises from my house while watching it, and it felt like it didn't belong. Day 3 So, you know that Fear of a Krabby Patty original concept. You know what happened, didn't you. It was, of course, to no surprise to anyone, squidward's suicide... This is becoming so predictable now. It was... weird to say the least. At least I wasn't that scared of it. I've had my fair share of scares, this was not one of them. Why this was on the CD boggled me, though. Why the fuck did they put this episode on a tape for children? Maybe this tape has something sinister going on here... Day 4 So... that "Blow up your house" function? Not going anywhere near that shit. I wanted to check out the fourth option more, so I did. The TV blew up when I did, so I had to get my old spongebob TV. Yes, I had to be prepared, and in the proper way too. When I turned it on, there was static for an hour. Yes, an hour. If you don't know why I didn't do anything, just because I'm just some sort of idiot, like in those horror movies, or in creepypastas. After that long hour, a screen of spongebob going to a store saying "Cheapos buy stuff here" came on. What was funny was that the episode was like a slide show, how lazy could they get? but then, it showed my girlfriend's dead body. I was horrified. I puked on my spongebob TV. After a while of puking, it stopped, but then, spongebob came out of the tv and said "Go fuck yourself! Bwahahahahaaha!!!" I ran from him and his sea-knife. But then I realized, the VHS could blow up my house. So I pressed that option, and now both me and spongebob are dead. And then squidward was at my house. He wanted to borrow some tape, so I gave him my ghost tape. I'm sorry. I destroyed the VHS after. Don't find it, Jaff the kill will get you if you get your hands on a copy. It won't end pretty. And you will be the next ghost. and then it'll start a cycle. You don't wanna continue that cycle, so, whatever you do, DON'T PLAY THE TAPE! JUST DON'T! DON'T BE JAFF THE KILL'S NEXT VICTIM! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, PLEASE DO NOT. HEED THAT. End of blog posts This was the end of the story. After that, the blog remained inactive for almost 3 years until it got hacked and deleted. It is unknown where the VHS currently lies, but, heed the warning. It won't be pretty if you don't heed it. Category:BCP Category:Troll pasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Pastas